


Growing old

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, i mean you better call your dentil because i promise you you will lose some teeth, legit the most fluffy thing i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Harry and Draco's usual teasing leads to something neither one of them expected....(I am shit at descriptions but I promise it's very cute)





	Growing old

“Hey Draco can I-” Harry’s breath hitched as he caught sight of his boyfriend. “Awww, you look so cute!”

And Draco did. He was seated in a big chair near the window of their new, shared apartment, with a book on his lap and a blanket around his pulled up knees. The most adorable part though, was by far the pony tail on the side of his head, which made him look more at ease and relaxed than Harry had ever seen him before.

“I do not look ‘cute’, Harry.” Draco glared at him over the edge of his reading glasses, which only made him look even cuter. Harry bit his bottom lip hard in order to stop himself from squealing and kicked off his shoes as he made his way over to his lover.

“You do. You very, very _very_ much do.” Harry climbed into Draco’s lap and pulled him in for a kiss. He wanted to deepen it, but the upset look Draco send him was so adorable that he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I do _not_.” Draco said sternly, swatting Harry’s hand away from his hair like he always did. He brushed past the ponytail as he made the move, and his grey eyes suddenly grew wide in horror. “I never took out that hair band, did I?”

“Nope, you didn’t.” Harry laughed and pressed a kiss on the nose of his horrified spouse. Draco immediately pulled the black piece of fabric out of his hair, though his hair kept its ponytail-shape. “But I still love you even when your hair isn’t immaculate, you know? Like I said, it looked pretty adorable.”

“Fuck off.” Draco mumbled as he tried to combe out his hair with his fingers. “I was just trying to keep the hair out of my face while I was reading.”

“Well you don’t have to stop doing that just because I am here to see it you know? This is your house too.” Harry pulled his grumpy boyfriend to his chest and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

“Besides,” he added as he nuzzled at Draco’s neck. “Letting go a little makes you look more settled. Less like you’re going to leave.”

“Harry.” Draco said gently as he tried to get Harry to face him. Harry refused to do that though, and instead only pushed his face deeper into the crook of Draco’s neck. “You know I’m not going to leave, right? Not now, not ever, I promise.”

Harry just nodded as Draco’s strong arms pulled him closer. He didn’t know how it had happened, but he was suddenly quite overwhelmed by the image of Draco staying with him, forever. Growing old together, _really_ old. Having kids, grandkids, buying an old farm in the countryside after their retirement and sitting in the front garden watching the sun go down.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled through his tears, even though he wasn’t really sure what he was sorry for. “It’s just that everybody else left, and I never realised that I-, I-, that you won’t.”

“Well I won’t, Harry.” He could hear his own emotions in Draco’s voice, along with a gentle smile. That, alongside the calming circles Draco was rubbing on his back, made Harry smile through his tears. “You’re going to be stuck with me forever, until we’re both wrinkled and ugly and so very very old. And even then I won’t let go.”

Harry wanted to say something then, like _I love you_ , or _I’m never letting you go either_ , but his throat was all closed up, so instead he just kept holding Draco as his breathing slowly evened out. Then, after what seemed like several long, blissful hours, he found his tongue back. “This is the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Harry leaned back to see Draco’s face, and was rewarded with a tender smile and a slow, gentle kiss. Right there in that moment he could tell that the same went up for Draco, who slowly pulled away from him in order to gaze into his emerald eyes. “Thank you for loving me.”

Harry smiled, and kissed Draco’s nose. “Thank you for loving me back.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't post suck short things but I made myself cry from feels while writing this so I thought I should save it here...  
> I hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
